


Gun, with Occasional Kangaroo: A Love Story [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: Canon-Typical Wackiness, Case Fic, First Time, French Canadian Romance Novels, Humor, Lunchboxes, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, People Named After Famous People, Podfic, Romance, Waiting at the DMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie's got a romance novel with a big strapping Mountie on the cover, shirt hanging open, hair blowing in the wind, you know the kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun, with Occasional Kangaroo: A Love Story [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gun, with Occasional Kangaroo: A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



Length: 1hr:19min:18sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gun-with-occasional-kangaroo).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
